To Be A Worrior
by animebeebe
Summary: I do not own DBZ. This is a Vegeta x reader fanfic. You are the last female Saiyin and after being taken from your home you find yourself caught between love and hate. You meet the prince of your race Vegeta and you know it's your duty to keep your race alive but he's a true jackass! but what choice do you have?... You are his slave.
1. New Name

"Her! I'll take her."

The strange man you've never met points at you and grins, you feel like bitting his finger off for sticking it in your face but you stop yourself. After all is it really worth being beat?

"500 zenies," another man says to him.

"Deal, a small price to pay for such a beautiful young thing. The king will be pleased."

_The king! He's taking me to be the kings new play-toy! I know I'm the last girl saiyin but come on!_

Soon you're being thrown into a pod and sent off to who knows where. A few minutes later you land and when the pod opens you can see a castle larger than life and again you're being thrown around.

After about 30 minutes of being bathed dressed and screamed at you are thrown in front of the thrown, there before you is King Vegeta and his son Prince Vegeta. _Well that's an original name._ You think sarcasticly.

_"_Well son what do you think?" The king asks his son.

"Can she work?"

_Is he talking to me? _You look around then point at yourself like an idiot.

"Yes you! Who else would I be talking to?!"

You meantaly cuss at him.

"Well?"

"Yes I can work." You say in a weak voice.

"Can you take orders?"

"Yes."

"Then you will do. your new name shall be Emi, you will respond to that do you understand?"

"Yes." _Well that's just stupid! I already have a name, why do I need a new one?!_

"Good now come with me."

The Prince then gets up and walks away and you follow him. As you walk he gives you orders.

"Every morning you will wake me up at exactly 4:00, You will then make the bed and clean the room. You will have until 12:00 to clean then I will be done with my training and you will have lunch prepared for me when I get back the chef will show you what to do. I will then go back to training until dinner at 9:00 which you will prepare. You will have untill then to yourself. If my father orders anything of you, you will do it but for now I am your first prioraty. Understood?!"

You nod your head not looking at him but at the size and color of the beautiful hallway you're in. He bitch slaps you across the face.

"Look at me when I speak to you! Understood?!"

You look at him and nod your head.

"Good, here is your room you will spend you free time in here." He gestures to the door in front of him.

You look inside. _Wow! This is amazing! _Inside the room is a huge bed with four posts and a red sheet on top. _Wonder what that's for? _The walls had to be thirty feet high and the floors were made of white marble.

You turnaround to ask him why you get such a fancy room if you're a slave but he's already gone. _Must have had somewhere to be._ You walk over to the bed, it's already 10:00 at night so you kick your shoes off, crawl into the red silk sheets and fall asleep.


	2. Late

You wake up to someone shaking your shoulders. You open your eyes to find that there is a girl in the room with you and she's trying to wake you up. She couldn't be older than 20 about the same age as you and she had blue skinand long green hair pulled back in a braid. When she talks she sounds urgent but still soft.

"You must hurry! Get up! Get up! You're late! Do you know what he did to his last slave that was late?! He beat her to **death**! You must get up or you will be killed!"

You are still grogy from sleep. _Late? How can I be late? _You look at the clock and your eyes pop. It's already 3:45! _I'm dead! _You jump out of bed, get ready as quick as you can and run out the door.

When you get to Prince Vegeta's room you open the door to find that he's already up. You look at the clock. _It's only 4:02 how did he get up?_

He walks up to you and bitch slaps you again.

"Do you know that you are 2 minutes late?! what do you have to say for yourself?!"

"Nothing." You say softly.

"What?"

"I have nothing to say, it was my falt that I was late."

"Well at least you realize that instead of giving some sorry-ass excuse. So what are you going to do so it doesn't happen again?"

_What next time? He's not going to beat me to death?_

"Well?"

"Do you have an alarmclock?"

He points to a shelf with several scouters on it.

"Take one. You will learn to use it as you go but don't break it!"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now I will be back at noon and show you to the kitchen, then the chef will tell you what to do."

You nod and he leaves the room. You turn around to see what you have to clean and for the second time today your eyes bug out of your head.

The bed is a mess, half the clothes he owns are on the floor in several smelly piles and the floor looks like it hasn't been swept in a year.

You decide to just get to work.

About an hour later you're done cleaning and have nothing else to do so you just sit down with your back against the wall and stare at the celing.

As you lean your head back the realization of what just happened finally hits you, You were kidnaped from your house to be sold to the royal family to be not the king's but the prince's new play-toy.

You've never cried in your life, not even as a baby but at that moment you feel like crying. Your father where is he? What will he think happened? You try not to think about it and just relax.


	3. Orders

You wake yourself up quickly and dare to look at the clock. 11:00. You're not late thank god but you need to hurry or you will be.

You rush out of the room then remember that Vegeta is suposed to show you where the kitchen is, so you walk back into the room hoping no one saw you make a fool of yourself. You sit on the floor and stare at the clock for a few minutes. _This is taking to long!_ You stand up again and walk to the door but when you open it you literally run into the girl that you met this morning... The one that may have saved your life.

"Sorry I didn't mean to run into you!" She says nervisly.

"No it was my fault. But I didn't catch your name earlier?"

"Akuma, yours?"

"Aparently my new name is Emi."

"Wow, you got a good one!"

"What?"

"Oh you don't know? It means..."

"Akuma! Get out now!" Vegeta says walking in.

She hangs her head and quickly walks away. you look to Vegeta.

"Your not to talk to her understand?!"

"Yes Vegeta."

"What did you call me?!" he slaps you but not as hard as before.

"Sorry _Prince_ Vegeta."

"Good now come on." He walks out of the room.

You follow him, you have to run to catch up so when he turns a corner you almost run into the wall.

"Didn't I tell you not to break anything?!"

"No sir."

"Well now I did, how do you almost run into a wall anyway?! Are you an idiot or something?!"

"No sir." You say through clenched teeth.

"Good because if your an idiot then you're useless to me."

He stops in front of an enormous door with a window in it. The most delicious smells were coming from inside, you realize that you still haven't eaten anything yet today.

"Now listen! You are to listen to whatever orders you are givin in there unless they are from Akuma! Understand?!"

"Yes sir. May I ask something?"

"No!" He shouts and storms away.

_Geez what a jackass!_


	4. Lunch Time

You walk into the kitchen and almost get hit in the head with a piece of flying tomato. It soars past your head and you turn to the direction it came from, they seem to have been having a food fight but stopped when you walked in the room and thethree of them were staring at you.

The biggest one walks up to you. He can't be older than 23, with long, black rockstar hair and a tail. He's a Saiyin. _Geez are all sSaiyins that muscular?_

"So what are you doing here cutie?"

"What?" You ask stupidly.

"Hey you! Girl! Over here the Prince won't wait forever!" Said a man in a tall white hat with red skin.

_Must be the chief. Only the chief is that fat._

"You work for Prince Vegeta?!"

"Yes why?"

Suddenly you're in the air and the only thing holding you there is your ear.

_Ow! _You try not to scream.

"What did I tell you?! The Prince won't wait forever and I'll not be the one that gets blamed for an empty table when he sits down!" Says the Chief.

"Sorry sir."

He drops you hard on the floor.

"My name is not Sir! It's Debu! Got it?!"

"Sorry Debu."

"Good! Now come on!"

He walked over to a counter on the other side of the room and you follow him. _God what got stuck up his ass?! _

He shoves a red peper in your face and points to a knife.

"Start cutting!"

You take the peper and grab the knife. _I wonder how bad of a punishment I would get if I stabed him?_

You start to cut and your stomach groules. He hears it.

"Don't you dear think about eating anything this is not for you understand?!"

"Yes Debu."

He turns back to the pot he was standing in front of.

The Saiyin you were speaking to before comes up to you and starts cutting som vegies.

"So you really work for the Prince?" He whispers.

"Yes why?"

"He doesn't usually have female slaves."

"Why?"

"Because his female slaves don't last as long."

"Why?"

"Well when he does the fist thing he does is usually... Um... Well..."

"Well what get on with it."

"Um he takes them to his room. Then he works them to death."

"You're kidding me."

"No."

"Yuck! Oh by the way I didn't get your name?"

"My name's Radiss, What's yours?"

"My new name's Emi."

"Well at least you got a good one, I don't even know what Radiss means."

"Wait they mean something?"

"Yeah they all do."

"What does mine mean?"

"Radiss get out of here don't talk to her and get to work!"

"Yes Debu."

Radiss runs off and Debu grabs the peper you finished cutting and puts it in the pot.

"Grab enough Dishes for two and set the table!" He points at a cobord then a door.

You hurry and do as he says. As you walk out the door you come face to face with a huge room with one long rectangular table in the middle. It had a red velvet table cloth that contrasted the marble floor.

You set the table and just as you finish people come out of the kitchen to put the food on the table. Then they all rush back in, you walk over to the door.

"No you stay out there and when Vegeta comes in to stand on his right side!" Debu says.


	5. Garden

King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta walked in then and sit down. You scramble to stand next to the Prince. They eat in scilence for the most part so you stand still and keep your mouth shut. Then the King speaks.

"My son,you have a better slave than me... And not just because she's obedient."

"Wipe the grin off your face father you gave her to me so she's mine."

"Is that any way to talk to your father? Maybe you're not ready for a slave talking like that, maybe I should keep her for myself."

"No."

"Very well you may keep her if you behave yourself as well as she is."

_Are they arguing about who gets to fuck me first?!_

When they finish eating they stand and walk away while you and the others collect their dishes.

"Emi you may come with me I wish to speak with you." Prince Vegeta says coolly.

_Oh god don't slap me again!_

You follow him out of the room and down the hall, he doesn't speak to you untill you come to a huge wooden door.

"Are you going to say anything?"

"You're the one that wanted to speak to me."

"Right."

He opens the door and reveals the most beautiful garden you have ever seen.

"Wow! This is amazing!"

"You like it?"

You straighten up and hang your head when you look at him.

_Oh god I shouldn't have said anything!_

"Yes sir."

"No it's fine I don't blame you for saying anything."

He walks over to a cobblestone path, looks at you and gestures to it. You hurry to catch up.

When you get to the middle of the garden you see a huge cherry tree in the middle of an open area, there's a bench under the tree and some blossomes on the ground.

Vegeta walks over to the bench.

_I didn't want to admit it but Vegeta may be a jackass but he's hot!_

The flowers only seemed to make his muscles more difined. You try not to notice. He sits on the bench and looks at you.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to sit down?"

"Oh."

You go over to the bench and sit next to him. He looks at you.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"You said you had a question earlier?"

"Can I ask it now?"

"Yes I didn't mean to be a bitch earlier but Akuma drives me crazy."

"Okay well I was told all the names mean something. What does mine mean?"

"Well all the names are given based on look and personality. Like how Akuma means devil that's why I didn't want you talking to her."

"Then what does mine mean?"

"Emi means blessed with beauty." He says blushing a bit.

_What I made him blush? The Prince? Blessed with beauty, how sweet._

Before you had a chance to respond his lips were on yours and his cool breath was in your mouth.


	6. Punishments

You shove him away.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?! Stay the fuck away from me!"

You run out of the garden.

"I order you to come back! Emi!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

You get back to your room and slam the door.

_How could he think that I would allow that?! He crossed the line with that Prince or not!_

You stomp around the room for a few minutes refusing to think of anything but being pissed at him.

_I'm dead I know it! I wonder what punishments he has in store for me._

Then something slips past the wall in your mind. That kiss.

_His lips were so soft and his breath was cool insted of hot and sticky. No! I'm pissed at him I can't think about him like that! But he wasn't being mean about it, he was gental and smelled like honey suckle. The way he looked under that tree, the way he walked, the way his muscles looked inhanced by the flowers._

"Emi?"

Someone breaks your thought prosses. Thank god or you may have gone back and done something you would regret in nine months. Then you realize who it is.

"Emi? Can I come in?"

His voice was soft but you still wonder if he would come in if you said no.

_This must be the calm before the storm._

"Yes."

He opens the door slowly and looks at you.

"Are you okay?"

"Do you really care?"

"Of course I do why else would I ask? Were you crying?"

You reach up to feel your eyes and you can tell that they're wet.

_Damb! I was crying!_

You turn away quickly.

"What's me punishment?"

"Your what?"

"My punishment for cussing at you and dissobaying orders."

"There is none."

"You mean you're not going to beat me or even slap me?"

"No of course not, I know when I cross the line I just needed to see where it lies."


	7. Limatations

"Sowhy were you so pissed at the world earlier?"

"I just got upset when I found out that my father had bought another slave."

_Okay so I can cuss around him._

"So why are you such a hard ass on me?"

"Sorry about that but I was already mad just not at you."

_I can question him too._

"So why is everyone else such a bitch?"

"Ask my father."

"So what does Debu mean?"

"It means fatso." He smirks while you laugh.

"Well the name fits."

"Well I wanted to be able to make fun of him without him knowing."

"He doesn't know the names?"

"Nope."

"Hm, well then what does Radiss mean?"

"What?"

"Radiss."

"You were talking to Radiss?!"

"Yes why?"

"You are not to talk to him understand?!"

"Yes sir."

He then storms out of the room without another word.

_God fine then! I guess I can talk about anyone but Akuma and Radiss. That's good to know. I wonder what Radiss did to piss Vegeta off so much..._

You lay back on the bed and stare at the sheet above it. You had been trying to block out the images but what's the point now? You lay your head back on the bed and fall asleep.


	8. Dreams and Reality

_I can't believe this is happening!_

It had been only a week since the garden kiss and Vegeta was now in your bedroom.

"Are you ready for this?" He asks softly, his cool breath on your ear.

"Yes." You whisper back.

He sits up on the bed so you can too, he reaches for his shirt and nearly rips it off. You take a quick breath as he reaches up yours to take it off along with your bra, while you reach for his pants.

_I can't believe this is happening!_

"Are you sure?" He says once you're both in your underware.

"I thinks it's a little to late to change my mind."

"Maybe your right."

He kisses you again slowly moving down your neck to your chest and along your collarbone.

_I can't believe this is happening!_

He grabs your wrists and holds them down to the bed, still kissing you.

"Just don't move and I won't kill you."

"What... Do... You... Mean...?" You manage between gasps. You look at his eyes and see that they're blood red.

_I can't believe this is happening! Wait this can't be happening!_

You wake up gasping for breath.

_I knew it couldn't be real._

The reality of it was it had been about a week since the kiss and things had gone on as normal that was the first night it had happened though, a dream about Vegeta. Earlier that day you had gone to the training room with Vegeta, you knew the basics on how to fight but still needed to practice, so he had offered to help train you.


	9. Training

You can't fall back asleep so you decide to just get ready. After getting dressed and brushing your hair and teeth you look at the clock, it's only 3 so you decide to go down to the training hall. You had been spending more and more time there lately and were getting much better at fighting.

When you get to the training hall you are shocked to find that Prince Vegeta is already there.

"Emi? What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same question. If you get up on your own then why do you have me wake you up all the time?"

"It gives you something to do."

You sigh and walk into the changing room, you hate to but Vegeta told you to always wear traing gear, to you it just seemed like a stupid looking outfit but it wasn't your place to say no.

You walk back out.

"So why are you up so early?" Vegeta asks.

"I had a... Bad dream."

"Couldn't fall asleep?"

"Right."

"Well then let's train."

"Right."

He jumps forward throwing out a punch. You dodge just bearly and return with a kick but he grabs your foot, you freeze and he grins. He lifts you in the air and swings you around and around. He throws you and you run into the wall, it crumbles and you don't get up.

He runs over to the pile of stone you're now laying in and kneels down next to you.

"Are you alright?! Did I throw you to hard?!"

You quickly open your eyes and kick him in the gut. He is sent flying to the other side of the room and you stand up.

"Don't you know not to let your guard down around your opponet?"

He stands up.

"I guess not. Maybe you could teach me."

He then rushes at you again and punches you in the face several times then once hard in the gut. You stumble backwards, hang your head and cough up a bit of blood. Vegeta steps forward a bit worried.

"Are you alright?"

You quickly decide to try something new on him so you sloly stand up strait with a tender look on your face. Then when your eyes meet his, you blow him a kiss.

But this was different, this was an attack. All it looked like was a red kiss mark floating towards him and like an idiot grined and grabed it.

He screamed.

"Ow! What the hell?!"

"Hey what can I say...? Love hurts."

You attack him and the fight goes on but from that point on you don't get in a hit.

When training is over it's obviose who won.

"You're getting better kid but it's going to take some more training to beat a prince."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Now then it's 4:00 time for you to leave."

"Right thanks for helping me train."

"Don't mention it."

Then he walked away and you go to his room to clean.


End file.
